hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Jikain Village
Jikain Village (ジカインの村, Jikain no Mura) is a medium village in Sahiro Republic. Overview and Culture Most of the inhabitants of the village are Nen Geniuses; in other words, they end up discovering and being able to manipulate their aura on their own without formally learning Nen. In the village, this normally happens when they are around 3 or 4 years old, and after that, they naturally develop their abilities, being officially called "mediums" after that. Their abilities normally consist of things such as clairvoyance or spirit-contacting (which are possible since most people from Jikain Village are Specialists). A child learning Nen naturally is considered normal by the standards of the villagers. In the cases where this does not happen, they are treated normally and taught different activities to help at home and go to school. If they turn 10 and still haven't got a Nen ability, they go to the Meditation Houses in the mountain, where they are given a room (containing only a bed on the ground and a bathroom) and spend their whole day engaging on meditating exercises by themselves. Nobody is allowed to come inside, as so to not disrupt the process, and the monks give them meals by passing them under the door. The child does small pauses on meditating to eat and go to the bathroom. They only leave the house after two years, and then, in 95% of the cases, they will have learned Nen and developed their ability. After a certain age, the villagers normally leave the village and go to a city so they can earn money with their abilities and send it to support their families. Most of them go to Jaisper to do presentations on its festivals. The ones who leave without asking anyone and keep their money to themselves are badly seen among the Jikain society, and forbidden to come back. In the past, this was much more frequent and happened mainly due to some villagers wanting to get involved in a relationship with an outsider, which was forbidden. Relationships with outsiders are no longer prohibited, but still badly seen by many of the villagers (especially the elders), and the ones who do that still suffer from prejudice. In Jikain culture, children are taught since birth to always be respectful and humble and listen to their superiors' orders. For this reason, even when their are older, people born in Jikain Village possess a gentle, soft-spoken, timid and modest personality towards everyone, principally their clients (assuming they leave the village to work outside). It's worth mentioning that because of that, they rarely use the word "you" when talking to other people, and when possible, replace it with the other person's name, followed by an honorific (frequently it being -''sama'', meaning "Lord" or "Lady", to show respect). They also have their own honorifics in the village, treating their leader (and sometimes superiors in general) with "Mystic" before their name or surname. The village is divided into families and clans. Each clan has a part of the village dedicated to it, with this area being delimited with fences. A clan's area has many houses, each one belonging to the closest people of a branch of the family (in the majority, constituted by the parents and their children, but it can vary). Theoretically, all clans and families should be equal, but there are a few cases of competition and hegemony between them. Many clans tend to create close "friendships", and it is not uncommon for arranged marriages to be planned, even before their children's births. The leaders of the clans are called Patriarchs or Matriarchs. Polyamoric relationships are allowed only for the Patriarchs and Matriarchs. In the past, the villagers used the elements of the geography to help them in meditation, such as creating rooms in the mountains and caves nearby to act as a place for the children to stay and meditate. However, since frequent accidents involving diseases and landslides were happening, the Leader decided to create the Meditation Houses to avoid any more deaths and build a safe place. When a villager commits a crime against the village, cuts ties with the village or elopes with an outsider, they are officially forbidden from coming back by the Leader and known as Renegades. This title by itself makes them badly seen among the Jikain society, and if they end up coming back, the villagers are allowed to kick them out again by any means, even death. Most villagers try to stay away from Renegades as much as possible to avoid such problems. The power granted by the status of Leader is hereditary, being passed to the eldest child of the previous Leader regardless of gender or anything else. So far, all the Leaders have strove to help the village and its population; however, if there ever were to be a fail on the leadership, the villagers could take the Leader down and give the power to another one of their relatives. Inhabitants Leader And Family * Arashi Hosoda, the Leader and Patriarch * Akogare Hosoda, Arashi's wife * Mu Hosoda, the eldest son * Hotaru Hosoda, the second-born daughter * Sora Hosoda, the third-born daughter * Ten Hosoda, the youngest son Clans Kokanezawa Clan * Chikara Kokanezawa, the Patriarch * Nara Kokanezawa, Chikara's first wife * Tae Kokanezawa, Chikara's second wife * Arata Kokanezawa, Chikara's third wife * Hana Kokanezawa, Chikara's fourth wife * Kiyoshi Kokanezawa, Chikara's fifth wife * Sho Kokanezawa, the eldest son with Nara * Yume Kokanezawa, the second-born daughter with Nara * Dou Kokanezawa, the third-born son with Arata * Tsukuri Kokanezawa, the fourth-born son with Arata * Einoki Kokanezawa, the fifth-born son with Tae * Haru Kokanezawa, the sixth-born son with Hana * Chi Kokanezawa, the seventh-born daughter with Hana * Hibiki Kokanezawa, the eight-born son with Hana * Wakana Kokanezawa, the ninth-born daughter with Kiyoshi Igarashi Clan * Mayoi Igarashi, the eldest daughter Kisaragi Clan * Fu Kisaragi, the eldest daughter * Ryu Kisaragi, the second-born son * Shin Kisaragi, the third-born son Takanashi Clan * Mizu Kisaragi, the Matriarch * Hoshi Kisaragi, the eldest daughter * Ame Kisaragi, the second-born son